K95: I Will Love You In This Storm
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: When Ella and Gershwyn get caught up in a storm at a diner, they must stay there until it passes.


**I Will Love You In This Storm**

One evening, the K9.5 were just finishing up a gig in Fleattle.

"Thank you, Fleattle!" said Gershwyn as the crowd cheered. "Goodnight!"

The crowd continued cheering as the band left the venue and headed back to their hotel room.

"Man, that was some gig!" said Riff.

"Yeah, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to kick back, relax, and put my feet up." said Theo.

"Me too." said Maxine.

Just then, Gershwyn's stomach growled.

"Well, I guess we deserve a good meal after that gig." said Gershwyn.

"Yeah." said Theo. "What sounds good to you guys?"

"How about pizza?" asked Riff.

"Yeah, pizza sounds good." said Maxine.

"Same." said Theo, who then turned to Ella and Gershwyn. "What about you two?"

"If it's all the same, I'd rather have something else." said Ella.

"Yeah, me too." said Gershwyn. "I think I saw a diner around here."

"Suit yourselves." said Riff. "Do you want us to save some for you?"

"That'd be nice." said Ella.

"So, what do you say, Ella?" asked Gershwyn. "Shall we go together?"

"Yes, we shall." said Ella.

"Be careful, you two." said Theo. "I heard there's gonna be a storm later tonight with heavy rain and strong winds."

"Don't worry, Theo, we'll be careful." said Gershwyn.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." said Theo.

Gershwyn and Ella then went out to the band's van, got in, and drove to the diner, which was called the Candle. Once they arrived, they seated themselves at the counter. When the waiter came, they both ordered cheeseburgers with fries on the side and root beer to drink, except Gershwyn asked for two patties on his burger while Ella asked for just a single patty. Their orders soon came and they began eating. However, while they were eating, Gershwyn heard a loud boom.

"Whoa!" said Gershwyn. "What was that?"

Ella looked out the window and saw that it was starting to rain heavily.

"Looks like Theo wasn't kidding about that storm." said Ella.

"Eh, it'll pass." said Gershwyn as he took another bite out of his burger. "Besides, what's the worse that could happen?"

After the two finished their meals, Gershwyn paid the check and they went out the door, only to be bombarbed by the heavy rain, forcing them to retreat back inside.

"I think we should stay here until the storm passes over." said Gershwyn.

"Good idea." said Ella. "I'll call the others to let them know."

Ella got out her cell phone to call the others back at the hotel, but couldn't get a signal.

"No signal." said Ella.

Gershwyn then spotted a pay phone on the wall between the bathrooms.

"There's a pay phone over there." said Gershwyn. "We could try that."

Gershwyn went over to the pay phone, plopped a quarter in, and dialed Theo's cell phone number. However, the only thing he got was a dial tone.

"Oh, great." Gershwyn said as he hung up. "Nothing."

"Well, I guess we're stuck here then." said Ella.

The manager of the diner then came to them.

"You two can set up camp in my office if you'd like." said the manager.

"Thanks." said Gershwyn.

"No problem." said the manager. "There's folding mattresses, blankets, and pillows down in the basement I like to keep on hand in case stuff like this happens."

"Wow, how convenient." said Ella to herself.

"I'll leave the lights on for you." said the manager as he headed out the door.

"Alright." said Gershwyn. "And thanks again!"

The manager nodded and left. Afterwards, Gershwyn and Ella went down to the basement and retrieved two folding mattresses, two blankets, and two pillows, one of each for each one of them. Once they had those necessities, they set up camp in the manager's office. Gershwyn tried calling Theo's cell phone from the phone, and miraculously, it rang.

"Hello?" Theo said as he answered.

"Hi, Theo, it's me." said Gershwyn. "Ella and I are stuck at the diner because it's too dangerous for us to drive."

"Ah." said Theo. "Will you two be okay?"

"Yeah, the manager let us camp out in his office." said Gershwyn.

"Well, as long as you two are okay." said Theo. "By the way, your pizza's in the mini-fridge."

"Alright, thanks." said Gershwyn. "See you when this storm lets up, whenever the heck that'll be."

"I've just heard on the news that hopefully, it'll be clear up by tomorrow morning." said Theo.

"Okay." said Gershwyn. "See you then."

The two friends then hung up. Gershwyn then sat next to Ella.

"Say, Ella, I can't help but feel that this happened to bring us together right here and now." said Gershwyn.

"Neither can I." said Ella.

Gershwyn then put his arm around Ella.

"I love you, Ella." said Gershwyn.

"I love you too, Gershwyn." Ella said as the two kissed.

After the kiss, Gershwyn noticed that the clock said 11:45.

"Oh, geez, we better get to sleep." said Gershwyn. "Good night, Ella."

"Good night, Gershwyn." Ella said.

The two then snuggled under their blankets and fell fast asleep. The next morning, just as Theo had predicted, the sky was a beatutiful crystal-clear azure blue, and as Gershwyn and Ella drove down the road back to the hotel, they had fond memories of their most recent escapade.

**The End**


End file.
